Lo inesperado
by KidoJG
Summary: ¡Buenas a tod@s! Esta será una historia Bubbline aunque en la vida real, es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que os guste y podáis disfrutar de él lo mejor posible. :D Nos vemos!
1. Chapter 1

Me levanto entre las sábanas de mi cama debido al horrible ruido que causa el despertador a las 7 de la mañana. Intento alcanzar el despertador y cuando por fin lo alcanzo lo apago de un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Cuando hago un esfuerzo por intentar abrir los ojos me siento confusa al ver mi habitación, mi nueva habitación, ya que me acababa de mudar a una nueva cuidad y me costó recordar que justo el día anterior acabé de ordenar todas mis cosas de la mudanza. Ahora vivía en un edificio con 5 pisos, al principio me pareció gigante, pero después de ver el tamaño de mi piso me decepcionó un poco, aunque no estaba nada mal para una sola persona y contaba con un dormitorio de más para las visitas, pero creo que de eso, no iba a haber mucho...

En fin, después de un tiempo he vuelto a retomar mis estudios, o al menos a intentarlo, mi nombre es Marceline y los estudios como supondréis nunca se me han dado bien, no porque no sea inteligente, más que nada porque no me centro y me acabo aburriendo en clases.

Al parecer hoy es mi primer día de clases, me siento un poco emocionada por ver como me irán las cosas allí, nuevos profesores, alumnos, asignaturas...pero aunque me cuesta levantarme, lo primero que hago es ir al baño, abrir el grifo y lavarme la cara con agua fría para intentar despertarme totalmente, posteriormente me doy una ducha y luego tomo el desayuno tranquilamente, unas tostadas y un vaso de leche. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta miro al reloj que hay en la cocina.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Como he podido quedarme dormida!? -Dije al ver la hora, las clases empiezan en 5 minutos.- ¡Mierda! Siempre igual. -Cojo la mochila y salgo pitando por la puerta, no sin antes coger mis llaves y guardarlas bien en mi bolsillo, ya que no tenía copias y no podría volver a entrar en casa.-

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos corriendo a toda prisa, consigo llegar al instituto, no está mal teniendo en cuenta que andando a paso ligero hubiera tardado al menos casi 20 minutos en llegar...

-Vamos allá, Marceline... -Me digo a mi misma, ya que los nervios empezaban a aparecer.-

Como de costumbre, justo cuando creía que tenía todo entre manos, me pierdo. Es normal, ¿no?, era nueva allí y no conocía ni tenía ningún amigo o conocido al que preguntar. Al doblar la esquina intentando buscar la clase indicada mirando los carteles, alguien choca conmigo, y los dos nos caemos al instante, además de un puñado de hojas.

-¡Hey...ten más cuidado! -Digo intentando mantener la compostura y que no me pierda mi poca paciencia.-

-Uff...lo siento, no te vi pasar y tengo un lío que flipas con el nuevo curso. -Me dice un muchacho rubio, algo delgado y con mucha energía mientras me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme después de que lo hiciera él.

-Está bien, está bien...supongo... -Contesto con un tono algo malhumorado. A mi parecer el chico solo tendría unos 12 o 13 años, y parecía bastante simpático a primera vista.- Oh, se te han caído los papeles con el golpe.

-No, tío...bueno, ya tendré tiempo de ordenarlos luego. -Me dice mientras los recoge del suelo a toda prisa antes de que pudiera intentar ayudarle.- ¿Eres nueva por aquí? -Se me queda mirando mientras lanza una sonrisa.-

-Si, acabo de mudarme. ¿Como lo sabes? Supongo que habrá mucha gente aquí y no podrás conocer a todo el mundo. -Me quedo extrañada.-

-Ah, pues porque por aquí no están las clases de los mayores y parecía que andabas algo perdida. -En efecto el muchacho dio en el clavo.-

-Me has pillado...¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi clase? A este paso perderé la primera hora...aunque tampoco me importa mucho, pero quería llegar pronto por una vez en mi vida a algo. -Suspiro cansada.-

-¡Claro! Mi nombre es Finn, sígueme y te guiaré hasta tu clase. -Dice entusiasmado. Le sigo mientras le explico a que curso y número de puerta tengo que dirigirme, y llego en un santiamén gracias a su ayuda.-

-Vaya...y pensar que me había ido a la otra punta del insti...menuda orientación tengo. -Me replico a mi misma acariciándome la nuca.-

-Es normal, estamos en un sitio muy amplio, seguro que no eres la primera ni la última en perderte. -Dice Finn como si lo hubiera visto millones de veces.-

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme y guiarme. -Sonrío al chaval, normalmente no soy muy dada a sonreír pero...al parecer me había caído bastante bien y me alegra haberle encontrado.-

-¡No hay de qué! Te dejo que yo también voy a llegar tarde, ¡nos vemos chica nueva! -Se despide corriendo sacudiendo la mano, a los 3 segundos le pierdo de vista por la rapidez con la que iba.-

-Bueno, aquí estamos...media hora tarde, pero aquí estamos al fin y al cabo... -Me digo a mi misma antes de entrar a la clase en tono bajo.-

Es el momento de entrar, justo cuando llamo y abro la puerta ya que no recibía ninguna contestación desde dentro, me encuentro con una sorpresa...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Al instante de entrar en la clase no veo ningún profesor, buena señal, pienso. La clase estaba llena de alumnos repartidos en grupos, todos se me quedaron mirando como atontados como si no hubieran visto a alguien llegar tarde en su vida, pero la sorpresa fue cuando en la penúltima fila al lado de la ventana de la clase unos ojos entraron en contacto con los míos y fue como si se me encendiera algo dentro de mí, era una chica con el pelo rosado, algo delgada y llevaba unas finas gafas puestas. Pero...¿por qué me ha llamado tanto la atención?, es como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante en el momento en que la vi. Después de unos segundos de contacto con nuestros ojos, aparto la mirada y hecho un vistazo a ver donde quedaban sitios libres para sentarme. Acto seguido alguien entra por la puerta detrás mía y me coloca la mano en el hombro.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que tenemos una alumna nueva. -Dice la persona que tengo a las espaldas y giro la cabeza para verle.-

Me quedo callada en el acto, era un chico bastante joven pero muy alto y llevaba un maletín en la mano.

-Ah, si perdona. Me presento, durante este curso voy a ser tu profesor al igual que el de todos los de esta clase. Tu debes ser Marceline, ¿me equivoco?

-Eh...si, soy yo. ¡Vaya! A primera vista pensé que eras un alumno también, nunca he tenido de profe a alguien tan joven. -Me quedo extrañada mirándole y esperando una respuesta mientras algunos alumnos de la clase me observan y otros simplemente están a su bola.-

-Pues ya lo tienes, y veo que yo no soy el único que ha llegado tarde... -Sonríe y me da una palmadita en la espalda.- Hmm, mira, allí atrás hay un sitio libre.

Observo donde el profesor me señala con el dedo índice de la mano y el sitio como no...detrás de la chica del pelo rosa. No se bien el qué, pero algo en mi cabeza me dice que he visto a esa chica antes, aunque no se porque le doy tanta importancia, supongo que si algo me llama la atención tengo que saber que es. Al menos estoy en última fila y al lado de la ventana, ¿que mas se puede pedir? Me dirijo hasta allí con calma sentándome en la silla y dejando la mochila en el suelo, a su vez saco un cuaderno de pocas dimensiones y un bolígrafo por si el primer día de clase tengo que apuntar algo, también podría dibujar en caso de aburrimiento.

-Veamos, entonces, ¿ya estamos todos? -Dice en profesor en voz alta y todos los de la clase afirman a la pregunta.- Perfecto, entonces veamos...necesitamos un delegado o una delegada para la clase. ¿Alguien está interesado? Si no, habrá que hacerlo por sorteo.

En ese momento me entra el pánico deseando que alguien levantara la mano voluntariamente, lo que más odiaba de las clases era tener que hacer algo ''responsable'' y manejar papeles y cosas de esas...nunca se me ha dado muy bien. Entonces veo una mano que se alza en frente de mí, la pelirosa.

-Si no hay nadie más que quiera el cargo, yo me presento voluntaria. -Dice colocándose las gafas y todos mirándola con admiración como si ya se lo esperaran. Todavía había algo en ella que me resultaba raro.

-Bien, pues, entonces la señorita Bubblegum será la delegada si nadie tiene ninguna queja.

¿Señorita?, ¿a que a venido eso?, habla así a todos los alumnos o...no, a mi por lo menos me llamó por mi nombre y no por mi apellido, que extraño, a lo mejor es una de estas chicas cuyos padres son muy importantes, y por eso la trata con más respeto. Pasan las horas y sigo con el cuaderno blanco, al parecer el primer día es para conocer bien a los profesores y estar un poco más relajados. Por fin llega el recreo, y como no sabía que hacer y tenía curiosidad por la chica en frente mio, la llamo a través de un par de toquecitos en la espalda.

-Perdona, pero... -Comienzo la pregunta.-

-¿S-si? -La chica intenta no mirarme a los ojos tapándose un poco con el flequillo, ya no llevaba las gafas puestas, seguramente solo las necesitaría para leer.-

-¿Te conozco de algo?, me resultas familiar... -Al lanzar esa pregunta la pelirosa se queda sorprendida y parecía algo nerviosa por la pregunta.-

-L-lo siento, tengo que irme... -Se levanta sin contestar a mi pregunta y sale de la clase con un grupo de amigos y amigas.-

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -Digo en voz baja mientras suelto un suspiro algo mosqueada. Tengo que averiguar quién es esa chica sin lugar a dudas.-

-¡Hey! -Se me acerca una chica y se sienta al lado mío sonriendo como si me conociera de toda la vida.- Así que, ¿tu eres la chica nueva?, ¡encantada de conocerte! -Me coge la mano y la estrecha a modo de saludo.- Yo soy Cristina, pero puedes llamarme Cris.

-Si, claro...igualmente...Cris. -Fuerzo una sonrisa.-

-Si tienes alguna duda o quieres que te ayude en algo dímelo a mi, ¿va? -La chica se sentaba a mi lado en clase, pero hasta ahora no me había percatado de su existencia.-

-Pues ahora que lo dices...¿no sabrás algo sobre la chica que tengo delante de mi?

-Umm, claro. Se mudó hace unos 5 años o así y parece que es de una familia adinerada y esas cosas, ella intenta parecer normal pero ami parecer eso es imposible, viendo como la tratan todos.

-¿Y su nombre?, ¿sabes su nombre?

-Ahora que no dices...no. Nadie sabe su nombre excepto los profesores ya que lo ponen en las fichas de los alumnos. -Dice mientras abre una bolsa de patatas fritas, la chica era de cabello marrón claro y llevaba una coleta puesta, unos pantalones rasgados parecidos a los míos solo que en color azul y yo los llevaba negros y una blusa de color claro.- ¿Quieres?

-Ehh, si, ¿porque no? -Cojo un puñado de patatas y le sigo preguntando cosas a Cris.- Bien Cris, ¿me ayudarías a hacer una cosa después de clase? -Le propongo.- Aunque podemos meternos en líos. -Ya se que este curso quería que todo fuera correctamente pero la curiosidad por saber el nombre de la pelirosa y de donde era, me tenía desconcertada.-

-Bueno, algo de acción no me vendrá nada mal. ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer? -Me pregunta interesada en el tema.-

-Vamos a colarnos en el aula de profesores, y veremos cual es el nombre verdadero de esa ''señorita'' y porque me suena de algo...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Acabadas ya las clases, espero a Cris a la salida mientras los demás se iban ya a sus casas cansados de volver a empezar las clases. Llevo esperando unos 10 minutos, no se que narices andará haciendo, pero espero que venga pronto ya que yo sola no puedo colarme en el aula de los profesores porque no conozco el lugar...

-¡Ya estoy aquí!.. -Dice Cris a un ritmo acelerado y con un suspiro.-

-¿Dónde te habías metido?...¿Sabes qué?, no importa, ya me lo contarás después. ¿Preparada para poder liarla?

-¡Claro! -Alza el puño motivada, parece que le brillan los ojos de emoción.- Vamos dentro.

Justo al momento de entrar por la puerta veo a Finn, el chico rubio que conocí esta mañana, iba acompañado por una chica pelirroja, pero parece que ya se habían acabado de despedir y la pelirroja sale por la puerta sonriendo.

-Parece que tienes una amiga especial, ¿eh Finn? -Le digo intentando picarle a la par que suelto una sonrisa.-

-¿Q-qué?, no, no...yo no... -Dice Finn agitando las manos de izquierda a derecha intentando negarlo.-

-Tranquilo, solo era una broma. -Digo mientras pongo mi mano en su cabello agitándolo.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Marceline, creo que con las prisas no llegué a decírtelo esta mañana.

-Hmm, bonito nombre. -El chico se limita a sonreír y se pone un gorro blanco con dos orejas.- ¿Vais a volver a entrar?, sabéis que las clases se han acabado, ¿verdad? -Dice señalando dentro con el pulgar detrás de él.-

-Ah, si, si. Solo teníamos unos asuntos que resolver...saldremos enseguida Finn. -Responde Cris a la pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Cris.-

-Seguro que te esperan en casa, será mejor que te vayas, no querrás que te castiguen. -Le digo guiñándole un ojo mientras Cris y yo nos alejamos y nos dirigimos al aula de profesores.-

Andamos un par de pasillos mirando a los lados y estando alerta por si aparecía algún profesor o conserje, pero como era el primer día no creo que hubiera mucha necesidad de quedarse haciendo papeleos o limpiando, lo mismo pensaba Cris, pero aún así no creo que le hiciera gracia a ningún profesor vernos hurgar los documentos de los alumnos. Estando ya solo a unos metros del aula noto como alguien me sujeta la chaqueta por detrás, me giro lentamente esperando que no fuese ningún profesor.

-¡FINN!, ¿¡se puede saber que haces!?, que susto tío... -Digo con la mano en el pecho notándome las pulsaciones aceleradas.- ¡Y TU NO TE RÍAS! -Miro de reojo a Cris que está tapándose la boca con la mano aguantando la risa.-

-¡Quiero ayudar!, os vais a colar ahí dentro, ¿no? -Dice en muchacho mientras me quedo mirándolo sorprendida, al parecer el crío era bastante astuto.- Venga, seré de ayuda y no molestaré, ¡lo prometo!

-Suspiro profundamente, y a pesar de pensarlo dos veces, me doy por vencida.- Que remedio...está bien, pero no nos pueden pillar, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! -Dice poniendo la mano en la frente como un soldado a ordenes de un general.-

-Bien, tengo un plan, escuchad. -Los tres nos juntamos en corro y hablamos en voz baja por si aparecía alguien.- Finn, tu vigilarás la planta de abajo, si alguien viene tose con fuerza para que Cris pueda oírte, y si te preguntan que haces aquí todavía...¡no sé, invéntate algo lógico!, y tu Cris estarás fuera del aula de profesores vigilando este pasillo y alerta por si escuchas a Finn, mientras yo me colaré dentro y con suerte acabaré encontrando los documentos. ¿Lo habéis pillado, chicos?

-¡SI! -Dicen los dos a la vez y Finn se dirige a la planta de abajo a cumplir órdenes.-

-Perfecto, vamos a ello. -Digo a Cris mientras nos dirigimos las dos a la puerta. Antes de nada me tengo que asegurar de que no hubiera nadie dentro, si no ya nos podíamos olvidar de los documentos...así que, en principio abro la puerta poco a poco, pero la visión no da para mucho y llamo a la puerta.-¿Hola?... -Digo esperando que nadie me conteste, y en efecto así fue, al final las dos tuvimos razón en lo de que el primer día no se quedaría ningún profesor, o por lo menos por ahora no os habíamos cruzado con ninguno.-

-¡Despejado! -Sonrío de medio lado decidida.- Tú quédate fuera vigilando, si viene alguien, avísame y salimos de aquí pitando.

-¡Eso está hecho, compañera! -Dice a la vez que cierra la puerta y me deja sola en el aula.-

-Vale...encontremos esos malditos documentos cuanto antes. -Me digo animándome a mi misma y empiezo a buscar por los cajones, no sin antes observar como está colocada cada cosa para volverlo a dejar en su posición inicial y que nadie sospeche de que he entrado aquí. -Espero que a Finn y Cris les esté yendo bien...

***PUNTO DE VISTA DE FINN***

-Parece que está todo desierto... -Me siento en las escaleras tranquilamente, mientras pienso los planes que haré esta tarde. Creo que me quedaré en casa de Jake y estaré con él toda la tarde, está enfermo y no ha podido venir hoy conmigo a clase y al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo, tengo que estar con él y ayudara que se mejore. Poco a poco me voy sumergiendo en mis pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos a los 5 minutos y me pongo de pié en un segundo observando quien viene por el pasillo.-

-¿Finn?, ¿que estás haciendo tú aquí todavía?

-¿Bubblegum? -Me quedo medio atontado mirándola ya que me parecía una chica bastante guapa.- Yo...esto...¡Me he perdido! -Digo la primera cosa que se me pasa por la mente.-

-¿Qué te has perdido...? -Hecha a reírse.- ¡Anda ya!, si llevas aquí casi más tiempo que yo.

-No, lo digo en serio...¡de verdad! -Finjo poniendo la cara seria.- ¿Me acompañas a la salida?, ya sabes que muchas veces me olvido de las cosas, soy muy despistado. -Espero que esto cuele y me siga o Marceline estará en problemas como la pille allí arriba.-

-Está bien, pero primero tengo que subir un par de cosas al aula del profe, espera aquí, ¿vale?

No, no, no, no...rápido Finn, piensa algo...¡Claro, la señal! Empiezo a toser exageradamente como si me estuviera muriendo para que lo oyeran Marceline y Cris, al final no me queda más remedio que hacer esto...

-¡COF COF COF!

-¡Finn!, ¿¡estás bien!? -Me pregunta Bubblegum.- ¡Vamos a la enfermería, todavía quedaba alguien! -Me agarra del brazo y me arrastra con ella hasta la enfermería.-

***VUELTA AL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MARCELINE***

**-**Deben estar aquí. -Digo en voz alta después de estar buscando minutos que se me hacían eternos por el simple hecho de pensar que alguien iba a entrar y verme cogiendo cosas de aquí.- ¡Vamos, vamos!, Bubblegum...Bubblegum...¿dónde está el archivo? -Me empiezo a poner nerviosa, menos mal que los archivos estaban ordenados por el alfabeto, si no hubiera tardado años en encontrarlo.- ¡Por fin! Llegó el momento de abrirlo, conocer su verdadero nombre, con eso me tendría que bastar para recordar quien es esa chica de pelo rosa. Comienzo a leer el informe, hasta que su nombre se me clava en la mirada y empiezo a recordar todo lo relacionado con esa chica.

-Bonnibel... -En ese momento siento una presión enorme en el pecho con la que me cuesta mantener la respiración, se me vino el mundo abajo. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, entre tristeza, cólera, y amargura.- ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega y olvidarme de ella? -Supongo que hace tiempo la acabé olvidando a la fuerza por el dolor que me causó en aquel entonces. Lo malo, es que ese dolor ha vuelto y parece que más fuerte que nunca, no se si podría soportar ver su cara ahora mismo...-

Alguien abre la puerta de repente gritando mi nombre.- ¡Marceline!, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!, ¡viene alguien! -En cuanto escucho a Cris decir eso, guardo mis sentimientos para más tarde y me preocupo principalmente por salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Guardo los archivos en el taquillero que había al lado de la mesa de nuestro profesor, me quedo observando el aula dos segundos por si veo algo tirado, pero no hay tiempo, salgo del aula corriendo con Cris hasta doblar la esquina y quedarnos allí escuchando los pasos de alguien que se dirigía al aula de profesores. Cuando entra en la sala de profes y cierra la puerta, Cris y yo nos miramos instantáneamente y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

¡Uff!, por los pelos... -Dice Cris aliviada.- ¿Y bien?, ¿lo encontraste lo que querías?

Si, más o menos... -Digo con algo de tristeza en la mirada pero en seguida me levanto y le muestro una sonrisa leve.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Cris y yo bajamos en silencio por las escaleras y nos encontramos a Finn corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.

-¡Tío...que tensión! -Nos dice.- Me habían llevado a la enfermería por andar con tanto jaleo por la tos. -Nos echamos a reír.-

-Tranquilo, al final todo ha salido como lo planeado. -Cris alza la mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba como símbolo de victoria.- ¿Verdad, Marceline?

-¿Eh?, a si, lo que sea... -Me limito a intentar sonreír aunque en el fondo solo quería volver a casa.-

Cogimos nuestras respectivas mochilas, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir de allí, meto las manos en mis bolsillos.

Oh, oh... -Suelto en voz baja.-

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando meto la mano en mi bolsillo siento que falta algo.

-¿Pasa algo? -Me dice Finn mientras Cris también se me queda mirando.-

-¡No!, ¡nada!, es solo que...se me ha olvidado un cuaderno en clase. Vosotros podéis iros sin mí, es muy tarde ya. -Les respondo.-

-¿Estás segura?, podemos esperar si quieres.

-No hace falta, de verdad. -Digo mientras los empujo hacia la salida por la espalda.-

-Vale, vale, ¡Nos vemos! -Me dicen mientras se van alejando despidiéndose con la mano.-

-Tengo que volver a entrar en el aula... -Suspiro profundamente.-

Lo que me faltaba en mis bolsillos eran mis preciadas llaves de casa, no podía entrar sin ellas. Como dije en un principio no tengo copias...¿se me habrán caído en el aula de profesores?, solo hay una manera de descubrirlo y es volver allí. ¿Como puedo ser tan torpe?, de verdad que a veces me sorprendo con lo idiota que soy. Vuelvo a entrar en el edificio subiendo las escaleras y cuando estoy frente a la puerta la abro sin más y entro como si nada. Parece que toda la confusión me hizo olvidar que había entrado alguien antes de irnos al aula y no me doy cuenta hasta que la abro y la veo. ¡No puede ser!, es lo primero que pienso cuando veo que Bonnibel era la que estaba en el aula, hubiera preferido mil veces la bronca de un profesor o hasta incluso del mismísimo director antes que verla a ella.

-¿Marceline?...¿que haces aquí?

-Preferiría no hablar pero no me queda más remedio que preguntar por mis llaves.- ¿Has visto unas llaves por aquí?

-¿Te refieres a estas? -Dice mientras las saca de su mochila.- Pensé en ir a llevarlas a objetos perdidos, no sabía que eran tuyas...un momento, ¿qué hacían tus llaves aquí?

-¡Qué más da! -Se las intento arrebatar pero las esconde detrás suya.- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?, ¡devuélvemelas!

-No hasta que me digas que hacías aquí dentro. -Las dos mantenemos la distancia.-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que una de las dos 'rompe el hielo'.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Bonninel...?, y lo peor de todo, ¿¡por qué no me dijiste nada al verme!?, ¡sabías que te conocía perfectamente! -Digo al mismo tiempo que doy un buen golpe a la mesa con mi puño.-

-No parecía importarte mucho esta mañana, además, ¿¡qué importa ya!? -Tira mis llaves al suelo.- Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, Marceline. -Se va dando un portazo a la puerta mientras yo recojo mis llaves del suelo.

¿Que acaba de pasar?, está claro que ella también se acuerda de lo que pasó, pero la que tendría que enfadarme sería yo, no ella. Nunca la hice nada malo, ¿por qué se pone así?, todo esto me está matando por dentro, quizás hubiera sido mejor no leer esos documentos...

Me dirijo a casa, cuando entro a mi habitación dejo la mochila en el suelo y me tumbo en la cama directamente. En ese momento no quería saber nada de nada ni de nadie, estaba realmente enfadada y triste a su vez. Dejé de pensar durante unos minutos y con mi mente en blanco acabé durmiéndome, pero los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente...

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, hace unos 7 años, cuando yo tenía solo 12 años, (ahora tengo 19) mi madre acababa de morir por una terrible enfermedad que me dejó marcada durante un tiempo, tanto a mi padre como a mi, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que nos fuimos distanciando a pasos muy grandes. En ese entonces, fue cuando conocí a Bonnibel. Para ser exactos fue en un parque algo lejos de mi antiguo barrio, acababa de discutir con mi padre y me había escapado de casa, ella tenía dos años menos que yo, aún así se acercó a mi y al verme medio llorando intentó animarme y desde ese momento nos hicimos amigas, solíamos quedar siempre en ese mismo parque a una hora determinada hasta que las dos pudimos tener un móvil con el que contactar, eso ya fue cumplidos los 13 años. Aunque la situación fuera mala con mi padre, parece que hizo un esfuerzo y me dio algo de dinero para comprarlo por mi cumpleaños.

Cuando ya tenía 14, llegó el cumpleaños de Bonnibel, ella cumplía los 12, y como no tenía mucho dinero en ese entonces (ahora tampoco es que tenga mucho), no se me ocurrió otra cosa que regalarla una de mis camisetas rockeras favoritas, siempre me gustó vestir de negro y el tema de la música, ya que soy bajista, y por cierto el bajo lo compramos entre las dos, la verdad es que hizo mucho por mí...pero volviendo al tema, le regalé esa camiseta, al principio no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción pero parece que después de verla sonreír me di cuenta de que no había sido un regalo tan horrible, de hecho me dijo que le encantó, incluso se tiró a mis brazos y lo que nadie se esperaba es que después de ese abrazo me besó. No sé si se podría considerar exactamente un beso como quien dice pero en ese momento las dos no paramos de sonreír y seguimos a lo nuestro sin darle mucha importancia.

Dentro de unas semanas, es cuando vendrían los problemas, tuvimos una fuerte discusión, no recuerdo bien de que sería pero si no lo recuerdo no sería tan importante, aún así no nos volvimos a ver en casi una semana entera y fue cuando al intentar contactar con ella de todas las maneras posibles e ir a su casa lo supe. Se había ido. Me pilló por sorpresa totalmente, me dejó destrozada, era mi única amiga y por la cual seguía adelante, como es de saber después de la noticia de que se había mudado con su familia, yo no podía aguantar todo eso y dejé los estudios, llegué a mi límite y siempre me estuve preguntando porque no se despidió, o si fue culpa mía el que se fuera, supongo que con tanta depresión un día lo mandé todo al garete y poco a poco me obligué a mi misma a olvidarla, hasta el día de hoy.

Continuará...


End file.
